Microsystems in which micromechanical sensors having evaluation electronics are combined are key components of modern systems in motor vehicles, for example the electronic stability program (ESP), airbag control, rollover sensing and navigation. One highly advantageous way to combine the micromechanical sensor element with microelectronic evaluation electronics is to construct an electromechanical delta sigma modulator.
Electromechanical delta sigma modulators according to the related art are discussed in “Surface Micromachined Accelerometers,” Bernhard E. Baser, Roger T. Howe, IEEE Journal of Solid State Circuits, Vol. 31, No. 3, March 1996, and C. Lang “Modellbildung und Realisierung eines rauscharmen elektromechanischen ΔΣ-Modulators zur Beschleunigungsmessung nach dem Prinzip der Kraftkompensation” (Modeling and Implementation of a Low-Noise Electromechanical Delta Sigma Modulator for Measuring Acceleration According to the Force Compensation Principle), Shaker-Verlag, Aachen, 2001, ISBN 3-8265-8616-6.